My Viking sequel to My Dragon
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: Snap and Hiccup's relationship is heating up and Hiccup wants to take things to the next level, but is she ready for that... WARNING! This story contains spoilers for How To Train Your Dragon 2


"Back off, Tuffnut!" Hiccup yells, pushing Snap behind him possessively.

"She's her own person, Hiccup. Besides, all I asked was if she wanted to hangout on Friday." Tuffnut crosses his arm across his chest and glares at Hiccup.

"She's my girlfriend. She's taken. Go hit on someone else." Hiccup responds, clearly annoyed.

Unfortunately, Tuffnut doesn't know when to quit. "Wow, I didn't know being Hiccup's girlfriend meant losing your freedom."

It was then that Hiccup snapped. "She has her freedom!" He yells as he attacks Tuffnut. "I do not control her!"

"Hiccup!" Snap yells as she tries to pull Hiccup off Tuff.

Astrid and Snotlout help separate the two.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells. "What is wrong with you?"

Hiccup looks at Tuffnut, whose lip was split and upper check was starting to bruise.

Now, Hiccup himself hadn't gone unscathed, he had a blackening eye and a bloody nose.

"Hiccup?" Snap asks, reaching out to touch his arm.

He jumps, shakes her off and runs out of the academy.

"Hiccup!" Snap calls after him.

"So, did you wanna hang out, Snapdrgon?" Tuff asks.

Snapdragon turns and slaps Tuffnut. "You never know when to shut up, do you?" She asks, with tears in her eyes, before turning and running after Hiccup.

"Great going." Astrid commented, rolling her eyes.

Snap followed Hiccup to their cove, where he immediately jumped into the water.

She sat down at the edge of the water and both night furies flanked her and they all sat waiting for their friend to come back to them.

When he finally joins them, he kisses Snap deeply before laying on the grass next to her.

"I miss him..." Hiccup whispers, tears threatening to spill over.

Snapdragon lays down next to Hiccup and lays her head on his chest. "I know. Look at the bright side, you found your mom."

Hiccup runs his finger through his girl's hair. "Yeah." He sighs. "I'm sorry. You can hang out with Tuffnut if you want. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Snap giggles. "You shouldn't have fought with him. I liked being claimed, at least by you."

Hiccup smiles, still playing with Snap's hair. "Is that so?" He rolls over, trapping her beneath him. "Now you're stuck."'he starts kissing her neck and checks and lips.

Snap giggles and wraps her arms around Hiccup's neck. "I guess I'm your prisoner."

Pretty soon, Hiccup gets that look in his eyes and wants to go further. He moves his hands down to Snap's waist and pulls her closer to himself.

"Snap..." He nibbles on her ear.

She immediately freezes. "H-Hiccup. Stop." She whispers.

He doesn't hear her and keeps pressing forward.

"Stop!" Snap says firmly, pushing firmly against Hiccup's chest.

"What?" He looks at Snap and notices the fear on her face and the slight tremors shaking her small body. "Oh, Snap...I'm so sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to."

She pushes him more. "Pl-please just get off me. I need a little space." She gives him a pleading look.

"Sorry." He stands and helps her up. He leads her over to the small house he built shortly before Stoick died.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

She nods. "I'm sorry, Hiccup, I just don't want to do that until we joined. I don't want anything forcing us to marry."

He sighs. "Then lets get married."

"That can't be the only reason you want to marry me!" She cries.

"Nope, I love you, I want to be with you, I want to have children with you, I want you by my side. Forever." He says. "Is that enough reasons?"

She smiles. "You are the chief. We can get married right...now." She looks at him. "That is...if you want."

Hiccup looks up thoughtfully. "Hmm..." He pretends to think. "Yes, but not right now. I want your parents blessing."

Snap shakes her head. "Ask in two weeks. Until then, we can't go out anywhere together, unless there's other people. And dragons don't count." She says.

"Why?"

"So you know if you really love me, or if its just physical desire." She stands. "I'm going for a ride. I'll see you at the village." She leaves before he can say anything.

He watches her go and slams his fist down on the table.

The next day, Snap arrives at the cove and find Hiccup already there. "Sorry," she says.

An awkward silence fills the air before Snapdragon speaks again. "I'm just gonna get Silverleaf and go..."

She mounts her dragon and they fly off.

Hiccup watches her leave once again and Toothless groans. "I know buddy, she'll fly with us again soon."

The next 12 days pass by agonizingly slowly for Hiccup and even slower for Snapdragon. On the 13th day, Astrid, who'd noticed that Hiccup and Snapdragon were spending almost no time together alone and when they were together in groups, it was tense, decided to talk to Hiccup.

"So, since things are over with Snapdragon, why don't we give it a go?" She asks, glancing back at where Fishlegs and Snap were feeding their dragons. "I mean, I know that you still like her, but honestly Hiccup, you need a distraction."

Hiccup shakes his head. "We aren't broken up. We're just... taking a break."

"A break? Hiccup, a break is code for break up." She explains, frowning.

"Astrid, please." He sighs. "Leave it alone." He gathers his things and leaves a very unhappy Astrid to clean her dragons stall by herself.

The next day, the day the 2-week trial ends, Snap wakes to her mother knocking on her door.

"Snapdragon, your father wants to see you downstairs." Her mother says, before leaving.

Snap smiles to herself as she gets dressed, hoping for the best. When she gets downstairs, the Chief of the tribe and her father are seated at the table. Her father has a look of mild upset on his features.

"You wanted to see me?" She's asks, hesitantly.

"The chief wants your hand in marriage, as well as my blessing. Now, why on earth should I give either?" Her father asks, meaning the question.

She swallows before answering. "I want to be with Hiccup. And you want me to be happy and safe, right? Well, he can provide both." She says, calmly and quietly.

There a brief, almost strained silence before her father bursts out laughing. "Good girl. Those are very honest answers, though you can't just want to be with him. It'll be very hard. Of course, your mother and I will be able to provide advice when you need."

"Wait, you mean...?" Snap asks, disbelief coloring her tone.

"You have my blessing and you may have my daughters hand, young chief." Her father smiles. "Go complete your ceremony."

The two teens quickly got up and left, but not before Snapdragon hugs her parents.

"We're now joined as long as we both live." Hiccup says after they complete the last step of the ceremony. "You're my wife." He kisses her, sweetly and tenderly.


End file.
